


An Empress. A Princess. A Queen.

by Heyoo



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Humiliation, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyoo/pseuds/Heyoo
Summary: Asuka. Carmella. Charlotte Flair.Three women caught in a power struggle, but only one can prevail.Who will rise and who will fall?
Relationships: Charlotte/Carmella, Charlotte/Kana | Asuka, Charlotte/Kana | Asuka/Carmella, Kana | Asuka/Carmella
Comments: 23
Kudos: 13





	An Empress. A Princess. A Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. I have been working on this first chapter for A G E S. Not my best stuff, but fun to write nonetheless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After vanquishing her rival's undefeated streak, Charlotte decides to celebrate.

Fear.

For a long time, that was an emotion Asuka never thought she would find herself feeling. She was the one who invoked terror, but never experienced it. She had gone undefeated for nearly three years. She ran through a balanced share of easy conquests and tough challengers, and she was supposed to always be an unstoppable force. The end all-be all. The most dominant woman in all of professional wrestling.

Unfortunately, that couldn’t be said anymore. In this moment, the Empress of Tomorrow had fallen. She had been beaten, bruised, battered, and broken.

She had been defeated.

The blonde next to her sported a smirk that was a complete contradiction— warm and welcoming yet simultaneously cold and callous. 

“Nervous?” She asked, causing the other Superstar to blush. “Don’t be.”

The tone of her voice had a vicious undercurrent. With each word, she was taunting Asuka, shaming her and reminding her of her shortcomings, and really, why shouldn’t she rub her loss in? The once undefeated Superstar had entered this night, her first ever WrestleMania, with an abundance of confidence, pride, and determination, but she ended her night the same way so many women had before—succumbing to Charlotte Flair.

Asuka’s shame increased tenfold once she finally arrived at her destination. The busty blonde beside her slid her room key into the slot on the hotel room’s door handle. Once the card was accepted, Charlotte pulled it out and turned to smile at her latest victim.

“Come on in.”

Asuka let out a sigh. This was going to be a long night.

********************************************************

“Trying to bridge into the Figure Eight..and yes, she does!”

Asuka found herself in an excruciating amount of pain as the current SmackDown Women’s Champion was miraculously able to get the longest reigning NXT Women’s Champ into her signature submission hold DESPITE having an arm injury. Charlotte was nowhere near one hundred percent right now and Asuka had been in control of the match mere moments earlier, yet Asuka just couldn’t fight it. She scratched, she clawed, she screamed, but ultimately she had no other choice but to frantically tap out while crying in frustration. 

“Oh my God! Asuka taps! The streak of Asuka is over!”

Asuka rolled over and clutched her leg, reeling in absolute agony. Erstwhile, Charlotte was almost in tears, utter relief sweeping over her that she was able to take down her toughest challenge yet. Asuka eventually managed to pull herself to her feet and weakly hobble over to the ring ropes, requesting a microphone. Once she was handed the mic, she took a deep breath and began to speak.

“Charlotte…” Her voice echoed throughout the stadium, every fan in attendance hearing her loud and clear. “...Was ready for Asuka!”

She then turned to her better, looking as if she wanted to cry. She put forth her best effort to make this next sentiment sound genuine, but her voice squeaked and cracked, making her devastation obvious.

“Congratulations.”

Charlotte lunged forward and hugged the woman she had just beaten, as she did have an immense amount of respect for her. For a whopping 914 days, this woman was able to withstand every competitor that she crossed paths with, and had posed the biggest ever threat to Charlotte. However, she also hugged her because Asuka’s words just added to her surrender. The Empress belonged to The Queen now, whether she liked it or not.

********************************************************

“Well, go ahead and make yourself at home.” Charlotte remarked smugly to her soon to be sub, who just stood next to Charlotte’s bed with her shoulders slumped and her head down. 

Charlotte couldn’t help but flaunt her victory in Asuka’s face a little bit. Everyone had hyped her up as an unbeatable monster who nobody could prepare for, but not only had she beaten her, she made her submit clean in the middle of the ring, and now she’d make her submit here in the bedroom.

It wasn’t that she was all that surprised. After all, defying the odds and slaying her opponents was what she did best, so she always had confidence in her abilities to overcome Asuka. Still, there had been a few moments where doubt had crept into her mind and it actually seemed like she might fall to the Empress of Tomorrow. Thus, she would revel in every moment that was about to come. 

However, she didn’t get to the top of this company by being completely cruel and uncaring. She knew submission was new territory for her fellow Superstar and so she decided it would be best to start the night off with a position that would be more familiar to her foe.

“Mella, get your ass out here! We have company!” Charlotte shouted. 

Asuka’s eyes grew wide as The Princess of Staten Island and Miss Money In The Bank herself, Carmella, slowly sauntered out from the bathroom wearing nothing but a snapback and a choker, with at least a 10 inch strap-on in hand. Expecting the worst, Asuka pointed to the giant dildo and turned to her dom for the night with a worried look. 

“Is  _ she _ going to—“ 

Too ashamed to even finish her sentence, the dominant Superstar pantomimed penetration with her hands, causing the SmackDown Women’s Champ to burst out laughing.

“Relax, this bitch can’t top anyone. Isn’t that right?”

Charlotte stared at Carmella, who promptly lowered her head and dropped down to her knees, offering the North Carolina native the strap-on.

“Yes my Queen!”

Carmella tossed her snapback off, leaned forward and began kissing up and down Flair’s boots. Flair just took a moment to smile down at her loyal little pet before taking the strap-on from her hand and handing it over to Asuka.

“You see, I thought before I claimed my prize, we could cover a domain you’re more familiar with. So, what’s a better way to make you feel more comfortable than to have a slutty little bottom ready for you to put her in her place? You are ready, aren’t you Mella?

Charlotte flashed a knowing smirk to the weaker woman, who pulled her head up and quickly responded.

“Oh yes! I’m so ready, my Queen! I’m ready for Asuka!”

Now Asuka had a smirk on her face as she stared at the 10 inch dildo and looked back at Charlotte.

“Harness?” The formerly undefeated woman questioned. 

“There’s one in the top drawer of my night stand.” Charlotte responded.

Once the harness was retrieved, Asuka slid her trunks down and put it around her waist. She moved past Charlotte and got in front of Carmella, making the bitchy blonde attach the dildo to her harness. She then swung her hips and hit The Princess of Staten Island right in the face with her plastic penis.

“Suck.” The Empress ordered.

Carmella quickly complied, wrapping her luscious lips around the tip of the toy. This position was quite familiar to her. Despite talking a big game, Carmella had been the exclusive property of Charlotte Flair for about six months now, quickly becoming the Queen’s new favorite bitch. Thankfully, her top was generous and shared her with Natalya, Naomi, and pretty much any other woman on the roster not named Becky Lynch, who was just a total fuckhole. Carmella aspired to make herself half as submissive as that Irish whore, and she was doing a good job of it right now, getting Asuka’s cock nice and wet with her mouth, the first few inches sliding between her big lips. 

“Good pet.” Asuka smiled, stroking Mella’s blonde hair.

For her part, Carmella looked up at the tougher woman with her big brown eyes full of longing, while continuing to get the big black dick deeper inside her mouth, getting 5 inches stuffed between her large lips. Asuka looked down on her prey with amusement, honestly impressed by her skills. Being one of the biggest doms in the company, she had grown accustomed to putting weaker women in their place, and yet she still felt satisfied whenever an uppity bitch like this dropped to her knees and covered a thick long strap-on with her saliva, making sure the cock was all lubed up for the real fun that would come later.

Charlotte, meanwhile, stood in the corner, thoroughly entertained by this display. It  _ was _ pretty hot watching how dominant Asuka could be, though she had Carmella so whipped that she was pretty sure anyone could dominate her. She had taken the threat of Miss Money in the Bank completely away, as Carmella had promised she wouldn’t cash in as long as Charlotte was champ. Charlotte had promptly rewarded the loyal bitch for her promise by giving her near daily assfuckings, as well as opportunities to worship superior women, Mella always doing such a good job at showing she knew where she belonged.

Maybe too good of a job, Asuka thought. She had definitely seen a fair share of women act confident in the ring only to eagerly submit backstage(see: Moon, Ember), but rarely had she encountered such a wild disconnect like this. This bitch had been walking around like she owned the place, talking trash for MONTHS, and just being a general thorn in everyone’s side, only to be a completely submissive whore. The closest comparison Asuka could make to this on the RAW roster was  _ maybe _ Alexa Bliss, but even she was a switch. How could The Princess of Staten Island be this slutty?

Of course, The Empress of Tomorrow really couldn’t complain too much, not when this hot blonde’s mouth was working hard to engulf the remaining 5 inches of this long dido, getting remarkably close to getting that entire toy deep down her throat when a wicked idea crossed Asuka’s mind. The tough and talented technician pulled the cock slowly out of the former Laker girl’s mouth, admiring the string of saliva that followed. She then waited until she could register the look on Carmella’s face, the gorgeous golden haired girl gazing up at her with a hurt expression, though oddly enough Asuka also sensed some relief. That type of reaction seemed a bit out of place given how enthusiastic she had been to suck that cock moments ago, though it could just be the glamour girl feeling grateful for the chance to breathe a bit. Well, Asuka hoped she had gotten plenty of air, because she wasn’t going to be able to rest for long. The Empress quickly grabbed a tight hold of Carmella’s hair and thrust her hips forward, shoving the entire strap-on cock down the blonde’s throat. Miss Money In The Bank immediately gagged, overwhelmed by the sheer girth and length of that 10 incher. Asuka then settled into a rhythm, brutally facefucking the inferior weakling.

Charlotte just smirked whilst onlooking, resisting every temptation to flick her bean to this sordid sight. Surprisingly, it wasn’t the image of the dominant woman pushing that big black dick in and out of Carmella’s gigantic mouth that turned her on. No, watching her fake plastic toy get gagged by a fake plastic toy had become commonplace for The Queen. Instead, Charlotte’s mind was occupied with thoughts of Asuka in The Princess’s place right now, with The Queen of course being the one thrusting her cock in and out of the RAW Superstar’s mouth. Oh yes, the so-called “Empress” would look so good on her knees, fighting for air as that 10 inch toy rapidly plunged in and out of her throat. Hell, as hard as it was for her to visualize, she couldn’t deny she was intrigued by the thought of double teaming the once dominant woman with Mella, both of them laughing as the alleged top took two cocks in her mouth at once. God, she couldn't even begin to imagine how degrading it would be to act like the toughest woman on the roster, only to fall to a pathetic cumdumpster like Carmella. 

All of these ideas were flooding Flair’s head at once, and while she had tried to resist, she ended up giving in to her carnal desires, shoving two fingers down into her trunks and moving them in and out at a frenetic pace. She even let a moan out, no longer doing anything to hide her arousal.

Asuka briefly looked over and smirked at her rival’s horniness, while still not failing to fuck the moon walking and trash talking submissive’s mouth at a breakneck speed. The model-turned-wrestler’s gag reflex had become a bit more controlled, but the sheer rapidity of the rhythm that Asuka had settled in was still a bit much for the ‘Hot As Hell’ Superstar to handle. Thankfully, Asuka finally let up on the poor girl, pulling the now wet cock out of Mella’s mouth and gazing down upon the tanned blonde trying to catch her breath.

Charlotte meanwhile was still fingerfucking her pussy, turned on by all of this to an embarrassing degree, and this display was only going to heat up from here. Asuka made sure of that as she lightly prodded Mella in the ribs with her foot.

“Turn around.” The Empress ordered.

Carmella obeyed, albeit a bit slower than Asuka would have liked, and Asuka was half-tempted to punish the Staten Island Princess for moving at such a leisurely pace. However, the formerly undefeated superstar’s brutal throatfucking had clearly drained the blonde’s energy a bit, and she was at least complying, so Asuka didn’t have too much to gripe about. 

Once the blonde beauty’s backside was facing Asuka, the Empress struggled to contain her glee while delivering her next demand.

“Spread your cheeks.”

With next to no hesitation, Mella did as she was told, reaching back and slowly pushing her tanned butt cheeks apart, exposing her cute little asshole, which caused the RAW star to lick her lips and smile. There were few moments in life Asuka savored more than witnessing a complete fucktoy display how inferior she was in comparison to her. Of course, the dominant Superstar recognized in the back of her mind that it wouldn’t be too long until she was probably put in this same position, truly feeling what it was like to submit, but she did her best to push those thoughts away. Right now, all that mattered was this sexy blonde piece of meat in front of her, ready for her rectum to be ravenously ravaged. 

Carmella had to give the Empress credit, she was very forward with what she wanted. Although, Carmella also surmised that unambiguity may have been what led to the once undefeated star’s undoing. While Carmella didn’t have the years of experience that either of these two women had benefited from, she was a fast learner, and one of the first lessons she had absorbed was that transparency could only get you so far.

Nevertheless, Asuka slowly pressed the head of the dildo against the weaker woman’s anal orifice, just leaving it there. She had to muffle a chuckle watching the model-turned-wrestler squirm and whimper, all too ready to take the ten incher inside what should be her most forbidden entrance. It was obvious though that Charlotte had provided plenty of attention to Miss Money In The Bank’s perfect pert ass, turning it into a well used fuckhole.

Speaking of The Queen, she was practically drooling with anticipation over the impending butt banging Asuka was going to give to her bitch. She couldn’t wait to see one of the most dominant tops do what she did best, only to then bend over and submit to her. Hell, she was half tempted right now to go grab her longest and thickest strap-on and lube it up, then force the once unstoppable woman to spread her cheeks, as if she was just like all the submissive sluts she had conquered, all while she still tried to top The Princess of Staten Island. She decided against it though, not wanting to undermine the Empress too soon. Plus, she was pretty content with just watching her favorite bitch’s fuckable butt get the ramming it deserved. 

Asuka though seemed intent on delaying that incredible anal intrusion, simply circling the dildo around the submissive Staten Islander’s backhole, soaking in the absolutely pathetic whines coming from the blonde as she was denied getting dicked in the ass. 

Eventually those wails turned into words, Mella murmuring “Please…”

The wickedest of grins flickered on Asuka’s face.

“Please what?”

Another few pitiful cries came from the former Laker girl before she softly begged, “Please fuck me.”

The nigh unbeatable Superstar offered a wicked grin before sharply thrusting forward, the first few inches of the strap-on sliding inside the submissive Superstar’s shitpipe, causing her to scream. There was maybe a hint of discomfort, but for the most part that howl was a pleasurable one, the Staten Islander clearly very familiar with getting her sexy tanned ass penetrated by another woman. Asuka watched in awe as that puckered hole stretched ridiculously wide, the self-assured Superstar licking her lips at that welcome sight before thrusting further forward.

As another few inches slid into her perky posterior, Carmella cried out.

“OH FUUUUUCK!!! YEEESSS ASUKAA! OHHH!! OH GAWD! FUCK ME!!!! MMM YESSS FUCK MY FABULOUS BOOTY! OH, MAKE ME GAPE! RUIN MY SHITHOLE! UNGH! FUCK ME SO HARD THAT I WON’T BE ABLE TO SIT FOR WEEKS! I DON’T CARE! FUCKING DESTROY MEEEEEE!”

The Princess’s reactions were grand and overly theatrical, as if she was in some kind of low rent porno, and her annoying squeals were of no amusement to Asuka.

“Just shut up and take it, bitch.” The longest reigning NXT Women’s Champion coldly commanded, harshly pulling on Carmella’s hair for a few seconds and then relinquishing her grip.

Mella’s immediate instinct was that she should say something along the lines of ‘Yes Empress’, but then she realized that might be disobeying Asuka since she was told to shut up. But did Asuka want a response? She didn’t know what to do here. Why did this have to be so complicated? She just wanted to play her part properly.

Thankfully, it seemed the Empress didn’t really care about correcting her etiquette right now, as she was seemingly too lost in obliterating her fuckhole, and...wow. Carmella thought that bottoming for Charlotte was a wild experience, but Asuka was even rougher, as the few inches she had gradually slid into Miss Money In The Bank’s perfect behind had quickly turned into the full ten, Asuka’s hips now butting up against the blonde’s ass cheeks to signal that she had managed to get each and every inch of this rectum wrecker inside this weakling’s rear. The Empress then slowly removed her cock which caused Carmella to momentarily whimper from the absence of the anal annihilator before gasping with pleasure as Asuka brutally thrust the full length of her toy into that worn out shithole. To further assert her authority over the lesser loser, the former Joshi star grabbed a hold of her blonde hair and began ecstatically shouting at her victim in Japanese all while continuing her rough rectum ramming. Honestly, a part of the Staten Island Princess was petrified right now as this bone-chilling bonafide bad-ass banged her butt, however she also would be lying if she said she wasn’t aroused right now. The thought that someone could have this much raw power was really doing her in. Maybe Asuka would prove to be an even better object of affection for her than Charlotte, that thought crossing her mind as she let out another long gasp of pleasure.

The shameless moans from Mella, the angry ramblings from Asuka along with the slap of her thighs against Carmella’s cheeks, and the stifled whimpers from Charlotte fingering herself had all joined together in perverse harmony, creating an incredible cacophony of sin. At this moment, The Empress had forgotten entirely what this evening was envisaged to entail. She ignored the fact that she was domming Carmella simply because she had been permitted to by the true top of this night to do so, and instead focused on the fact that regardless of circumstance, she was indeed domming Carmella. This was the type of thing Asuka lived for. Yes, in her mind, nothing in life was comparable to thrill of fucking another woman in the ass. She loved watching a giant dildo attached to her waist constantly disappear into and reappear from what was supposed to be someone’s most intimate hole. However that was far from the case when it came to motormouth Mella. No, the entrance meant to be her most private had obviously become a commonly used cock depository, evidenced by the gleeful squeals this butt pounding was generating. Hearing those joyful cries only encouraged the formerly unstoppable woman to be even more merciless with her penetration, gyrating her hips so that the strap-on was rotating around inside her ass. Since she had begun her dominant tear, this had been one of Asuka’s ‘signature moves’ so to speak, as it was a motion that never failed to thoroughly humiliate and punish the bitch who was experiencing it. Oh yes, the Empress could recall graphic recollections going all the way back to NXT in which a poor little babe like Liv Morgan or a deranged little dumbass like Nikki Cross were begging the dominant woman to let up and have some pity on their back holes--something she of course never did. And while there were initially sharp howls of pain from the blonde New Yorker, they seemed to have left as soon as they came, as she was once again moaning with pure pleasure even as this long and thick girl dick violently stirred inside of her bowels. Asuka was absolutely incredulous. This reaction really might have cemented the ‘Hot As Hell’ briefcase holder as undoubtedly the biggest anal slut in this company, an achievement Asuka was more than happy to taunt the blonde babe about in her native tongue, rambling on in Japanese about how she was nothing but a worthless object made for ass fucking who didn’t even deserve to be in the same company as a legend like Asuka, and how she was a disgrace to rest of the roster because of how big of an anal craving slut she was. Her mocking eventually devolved into nothing but incoherent shouting and hissing, the Empress once again getting swept up in doing what she did best: running roughshod over a useless whore’s rectum .

In turn, all the supposedly ‘Fabulous’ woman could do was whine pathetically. She hated that she was so genuinely enjoying this ass fucking right now, but all the rumors really were true. Asuka was one of the most skilled doms on the roster and now all she could do was accept this huge cock in her ass. She knew the dominant star had to submit to Charlotte tonight, but she honestly couldn’t see how that would happen, as in this moment, the Empress had seemed to be a way bigger threat than the Queen ever had. Obviously, she would never admit that aloud as she knew she had to fit the role of Charlotte’s loving bitch. Though confessing that opinion out loud might have led to a spanking, which shamefully she would probably enjoy more than she wanted to. 

Speaking of said Flair, simply watching and pleasuring herself to Asuka going to town on her favorite bottom would no longer suffice. Reaching under her bed, she retrieved a 12 inch strap-on, more than ready to join Asuka in sodomising this slutty Staten Island sub. She lubed up her fake cock (though she probably didn’t even need to) and marched behind her favorite pet, nudging Asuka’s shoulder.

“You mind sharing?” The Queen questioned.

Although Flair’s tone was friendly enough, Asuka knew this was a demand, so she begrudgingly pulled her strap-on slowly out of the Princess’s plump rump and reluctantly stepped aside, letting out a small sigh as she did so. Once again, she was reminded that she wasn’t truly the one calling the shots tonight. For the first time in her career, there was a woman who held power over her and her topping of Carmella was all at Charlotte’s behest. 

Seeming to notice The Empress’s sudden dejection, Flair gave a slight smirk.

“Hey, I didn’t say you had to stop having fun entirely. Let’s spitroast this bitch!”

The face of the longest reigning NXT Women’s Champion lit up and she got in front of the Money in the Bank winner’s face, taking a hold of her blonde hair, ready to feed the briefcase holder her bowels. Meanwhile, the Nature Girl took a couple of seconds to just admire how much of a gaping crater Asuka had left her favorite pet’s most fucked orifice. She then looked up at the other woman.

“Ready when you are.” She cheekily said to the woman she had beaten earlier that night.

The Empress of Tomorrow gave a nod and both woman slid forward, sandwiching the ‘Hot as Hell’ star between two big and long girl dicks, Mella’s moaning in reaction to Flair’s anal violation muffled by Asuka stuffing her ass flavoured dildo in between her large lips. This created The Princess to become a mindless noise machine, alternating between gagging on the 10 inch dildo covered with her own anal cream and whimpering from her primary top’s butt pounding. These reactions only intensified once she felt both of those big cocks butt up against the back of her throat and her ass respectively, becoming an extremely perverse kind of skewer as she felt the full length of these fucksticks filling both her face and her booty. God, she really hoped Asuka and Charlotte were enjoying themselves right now.

Based on their behavior, it certainly seemed like that was the case. As the once unvanquished woman was holding up the haughty hottie and relentlessly throatfucking her with a 10 inch dildo that had just been inside this bottom’s bottom, she just sinisterly laughed. Meanwhile, the Nature Girl’s reactions were a bit more nuanced, as she ferociously taunted her favorite toy.

“Take it, Take it, FUCKING TAKE IT! God, you’re SO fucking PATHETIC. Look at you, calling yourself the best. Calling yourself ‘The Princess”. The Princess? Of what? Getting buttfucked? Is that it, huh? You’re a little anal princess? Because there’s no way you’re The Princess of anything else! I mean, fuck, are you even from Staten Island? Is there any part of you that’s genuine? I mean, seriously?! I guess the only thing real about you is how slutty you are. Mmm yeah, there’s no denying you’re a true blue ass whore, is there? Huh? Is there?! Asuka, go ahead and take Mella away from your cock. Oh, I know it’s hard to stop fucking her hot mouth, but I need this ass slut to answer me.” 

A bit annoyed that her dominance was once again undermined by the woman who had beaten her, Asuka hung her head down but quickly obeyed the order, pulling her cock out of the inferior girl’s mouth and letting go of her hair. This allowed Charlotte an opening to grip those golden locks and she promptly did so, pulling The Princess’s head back.

“ANSWER ME!” The six time women’s champ barked at her bitch, who swiftly replied.

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCK!! OH GAWD! YES, I’M A FRAUD! I’M A FRAUD! I’M A FUCKING FRAUD! I’M A FUCKING FILTHY LYING FRAUD!”

“Damn right you are.” The Flair growled. “You wanna cum?”

Carmella tried to nod but it was a little hard for her to do so given that her hair was being pulled on by the woman who was topping her.

“God, you really are stupid.” The Queen chuckled and held her cock still in her sub’s ass. “Well Asuka, what say you? You want to help me double stuff this slut? Do you think this bitch actually deserves to be relieved?”

Asuka tilted her head and considered for a moment. It was a fair question to ask her, as often times one of Asuka’s favorite punishments was to deny her bitches the orgasms they so desperately craved. To this day, she still got off on the memories of stupid stuck up Alexa Bliss or known nutcase Alicia Fox whimpering as they were refused the privilege of being brought to climax. However, Asuka would be remiss if she didn’t get some more time with Mella’s perfect rear and she also recognized that dragging this portion of the night out for as long as possible would delay her inevitable bottoming for the woman who tapped her out. So, the formerly unbeatable Superstar gave a coy smile and slowly nodded her head whilst licking her lips.

Charlotte’s smile faded as she roughly pushed Mella off of her cock, an obscene pop heard as that behemoth slipped out of her butt.

“Wrong answer.” Charlotte’s eyes narrowed. “That’s the thing, Asuka. See, when it comes to topping, you really gotta show your bottoms who’s boss. Well, in my case, show them who’s Queen, which is what I’m doing right now. Yeah, you thought you could buy yourself some time and help me double dick this slut so you didn’t have to face your fate, your true purpose. Mmm, well tough luck, because it’s time for you to bottom! Yeah, the mighty Asuka’s gonna be my bottom. I’ve broken your little streak and now I’ll break you too! So get on your knees and suck Mella’s ass off my cock.”

At first the only response Asuka gave was an icy glare, a heated staredown ensuing between the two top-tier technicians. Of course, Asuka knew how the hierarchy in WWE worked and she knew what she had put on the line tonight, so for the first time ever, the powerful pro slowly removed her own strap-on and brought herself down to her knees. She closed her eyes and pulled Charlotte’s strap-on forward, wrinkling her nose as she knew she was about to go ass-to-mouth--and not even with her own ass, though she didn’t know if that would be better or worse. The Empress took a deep breath and wrapped her mouth around the tip of this 12 inch toy at a snail’s pace. To make matters worse, Asuka immediately moaned, which was far from the reaction she had expected. She should be disgusted right now! She was sucking on the anal juices of some inferior slut and yet she just couldn’t deny that she was actually enjoying the taste of this wannabe’s ass. She couldn’t help it, the flavor of this bitch’s bunghole really was something to relish. It wasn’t like Asuka had never tasted another girl’s butt before. She had rimmed her incoming victims plenty of times. But this was undoubtedly different. Up until tonight, she had always been the one in control when savouring some booty, but right now everything she did was in Charlotte’s hands, that being made clear when the Queen grabbed the back of her head and pulled up her hair, fiercely face fucking her like the Empress had been doing to Mella mere moments ago. Asuka began to fight for air, the plastic penis plugging up her mouth.

“How’s it to be on the receiving end of this, Asuka? Huh? Not so tough now!” The SmackDown Women’s Champion roared, adoring the sight of the once authoritative Asuka on her knees, gagging on this anal flavoured dildo like she was just another useless sub. “Make sure you get every last drop of Carmella’s fabulous booty off my cock. Yeah, get this dick all wet so I can take your cherry nice and easy!”

The dominant blonde continued thrusting the full length of 12 inch strap-on in and out of her conquered competitor’s mouth, Asuka vehemently gagging as she got her mouth fucked for the first time ever. Worse yet, Asuka actually found herself... _ liking _ this?. Oh god no. She was only liking this because it was fueling her to turn the tables on this twat in the future, right? That had to be it. No way could she have spent over three years proving herself to be a certifiable dom only to immediately get off on cocksucking. No, she got off on being the giver not the receiver, so she hoped Charlotte was fully appreciating this opportunity to top her, because it would never happen again. The Empress would make sure of that. For now though, all she could do was taking this 12 incher down her throat, doing her best to subdue her gagging so that she could maintain a sliver of her dignity. She wasn’t super successful in doing so as Charlotte was just viciously violating her throat but pretty soon she wouldn’t have to worry about that anymore as Charlotte slowly but surely pulled the strap-on out of her mouth, Asuka gasping, frantically trying to catch her breath.

“You’re doing great, Asuka. I know this must be hard for you.” Charlotte encouraged, her words actually sounding genuine.

There were many factors for Flair being the Alpha of WWE Women’s Division, but one of the many reasons she had stayed on top was that she actually seemed to consider the feelings of the woman who were subbing her. Ok, well not when she was dealing with a natural born fucktoy like her favorite pet Carmella or Becky Lynch, but when it was someone she knew was new to bottoming, she really did sympathize with them and the deflated look on the formerly undefeated woman’s face did hurt her heart. However, she knew it would only be a matter of time that she would have the once dominant woman begging to be her bottom forever so she didn’t feel too bad. Asuka’s ass was nowhere near the most fuckable she had ever seen, but it was still a pretty plump behind which made Charlotte suspect this Superstar was a trifle bit more submissive than she seemed. She couldn’t have a butt this thick and not be at the very least a switch. It just wasn’t possible.

Gearing up to prove that point, the North Carolinian pulled the covers back on her (appropriately) queen sized bed and laid down, looking like an absolute goddess as she gave a seductive smolder in the direction of her prey, who was now finally starting to breathe normally again.

“Come on Asuka. It’s time. Grab the lube on my nightstand.”

Asuka’s face blushed a deep red and obeyed Charlotte’s order, unsure how this next part of the night would go. This may be the more devastating of the two losses for her tonight. Indisputably, losing the streak that had so intrinsically defined her career was a big blow, but now she was losing her anal cherry. She was going to join the ranks of all the inferior sluts she had claimed on this roster and get buttfucked for the first and hopefully only time in her career. That hope was really the only that was keeping Asuka going, as she prayed she would never suffer the indignity of falling to another woman again. But much to her shame, Charlotte topping her was becoming more and more appealing to her. Oh God, she wanted to push that horrifying feeling down deep, but it was starting to become stronger. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her and she actually wanted to see what this woman could do to her. The Queen had such an innate air of superiority around her that Asuka felt like she had to know what submitting to Charlotte Flair felt like. Taking another deep breath, Asuka whimpered and crawled up to the bed.

“Do you want me to spread...spread my..” Asuka struggled to get her words out, still in slight disbelief that she was so willingly ready to bottom for The Queen. 

Charlotte smirked, amused by how nervous her beaten opponent was.

“That would be great.” Flair cooed. “Hey Mella! Get over in front of Asuka and spread your slutty cheeks. Show her that gape and her future!”

The blonde down on the carpet perked her head up, still recovering from the brutal rectum wrecking that had been dealt to her as well as the cruel denial of orgasm.

“Yes my Queen. Whatever you say.” Carmella answered back.

The Empress raised her eyes a bit while hearing the ‘most fabulous chick’ speak. Her words were typical talk for a bottom, but there was an odd undercurrent to them. It seemed as if they weren't 100% sincere, almost as if the girl who had seemed like such a perfect sub minutes ago was giving her dom some unexpected sarcasm. Maybe it was just some pent-up bitterness over not being allowed to cum, or maybe Asuka was just imagining it. After all, if Charlotte noticed it, she certainly wasn’t saying anything. Instead, she simply nodded in approval as The Princess slowly spread her cheeks, emphasizing the gape that The Empress and The Queen had given her. Asuka looked straight ahead into that cavernous crater as she felt Charlotte’s lube covered hands rubbing on her cheeks, getting her ready to be anally taken for the first time. In all her years in the wrestling business, The Empress had never felt more pathetic than she did right now, and of course she knew it would only get worse. Here she was, staring at this Grand Canyon sized gape in front of her, clenching as she envisioned herself in that same position. How could she have gone from the top of the world to being on the same level as Carmella all in one night? And why did Charlotte’s hand rubbing her backside with lube help make her hornier? Oh God, it was downright disgraceful that the thought of this impending ass fucking was actually arouse her, but she couldn’t control herself. Feeling The Queen’s smooth hands lathering her cheeks with lube was really putting her in the mood. It was almost soothing. For so long, Asuka had been in charge, but as Charlotte prepared her butt to be fucked, she could feel all the distress and pressure that was normally weighing on her being slowly lifted away. She wasn’t the one in power, and that was horrifying, but also kind of relaxing. She didn’t have to worry about being strong right now. Charlotte had all the power and she could just rest.

Still, she wasn’t entirely shameless when she moaned after feeling Flair fingering her butt, enough lube coating her cheeks and crack to allow one digit to slide inside Asuka’s ass, the first time anything had entered her ass. Oh God, had she really moaned? This should definitely hurt a bit. And to be fair, she did start to feel that pain when one finger turned into two, but before that happened, she had been gasping with pure pleasure and she hated herself for it.

Charlotte couldn’t stop smiling as she further proved her superiority over her vanquished challenger, slowly moving those two fingers in and out of Asuka’s back hole, hoping this would be as painless as possible for the anal virgin.

“How does that feel, Asuka? You doing ok?”

The other woman meekly nodded, the discomfort starting to abate. Then, despite her best efforts to the contrary, she went back to whimpering as Charlotte’s two fingers continued to penetrate her inexperienced hole at a remarkably measured pace. In a way, Asuka could now completely understand why the blonde in front of her had bent over so frequently. This penetration of her taboo hole was surprisingly alleviating. Oh, she really had never imagined that it could feel this good to be on the receiving end of this, and it went without saying that she would be receiving a whole lot more than two fingers.

In fact, it seemed it had finally come time for the next step, The Queen removing those two digits and licking them off, letting out a light moan as she tasted the butt juices of the woman she had beaten. She then gave her prey a warning.

“Ok, Asuka. I think you know what time it is. This is going to hurt at first. There is no denying that. But I promise, just stick with me and you’ll feel so good. Ok.”

Asuka’s face turned beet red. She had never pictured this scenario to be remotely feasible, but alas, it was about to occur. She was going to get a strap-on shoved into her shithole, and worst of all, based on her behavior, she was probably going to enjoy it.

“Ok Charlotte.” She responded, almost whispering.

Putting a little extra lube on her cock to ensure that taking this tight ass would be as easy as possible, Charlotte licked her lips as she eyed Asuka’s tiny hole and then slowly pushed the tip forward, stretching this ass wide. Asuka howled in agony, her butt being stretched by a big plastic dildo. The only other thing she had to focus on was Carmella’s slutty used hole in front of her, and that sight did very little to quell her qualms. 

“FUCK! FUCK! AH SHIT!”

Flair cringed a bit. She never liked hurting her bitches. With Becky or Carmella (or hell, really half the roster at this point), she never really had to worry about that because their anuses were so used to this type of attention. However, she was now for all intents and purposes taking Asuka’s anal cherry. Sure, she had technically shoved her fingers up there moments ago, but this was when Asuka would truly never be able to recover. Even if she never was able to top Asuka again, which she sincerely doubted would be the case, Asuka would never be able to walk away from this night wholly the same. The Empress would always have this blemish to live with, this footnote. Anytime she tried to be the hardass she had convinced everyone she oh so legitimately was, she would always have to remember this 12 inch cock sliding into her shitpipe. She continued very slowly sodomizing her fellow Superstar, trying to ease her anal passage into accepting this strap-on cock. Watching this toy gradually go into the typically triumphant woman’s behind caused Charlotte to give a little sigh of satisfaction. She disliked the discomfiture the once dominant competitor was experiencing, but it was rather refreshing to actually fuck a fresh piece of ass, as she couldn’t really recall the last time she had come across an ass this tight. Thankfully, it finally did, the head of the Flair’s lengthy dick pushing forward inside of the hole Asuka shit from.

“GAH!! AAHH!! OH SHIT!”

Asuka continued cursing like a sailor as she suffered the degradation of being buttbanged by one of her coworkers. 

“Shh, It’s okay, Asuka. You’re doing so good. I know it hurts but it won’t last.”

Charlotte was clearly trying to provide some comfort for the conqueror, but she was failing miserably. Anytime throughout the night that Asuka heard Charlotte’s voice left her feeling even worse as hearing her voice further reminded The Empress how she would be forever changed by this night. Each inch slowly sliding into her tight ass was another ounce of pride being stripped away from her. The poor anal virgin (well former virgin now) was pretty sure Charlotte was going to tear her ass into two. Oh God, she knew this was going to hurt, but this was a new level of suffering. She could sense her shrieks of pain start to weaken as more and more of this monster was shoved inside her meaty behind. Yet oddly enough, the lack of pain hurt her even more as it showed that her anal entrance was actualy accepting this abuse. She was no better than the broken blonde in front of her spreading her cheeks. In fact, she might have been worse than the broken blonde in front of her. Sure, Carmella could talk tough and garner some achievements, but she always had a ceiling. For Asuka, the sky was supposed to be the limit. She had walked out every single week and harped on the fact that no one was ready for Asuka. But tonight she had been exposed as being nothing more than a sham. She had tried to convince herself and everyone else that she was the most imposing woman in WWE history, and now she was pretty sure that nearly half of this long thick cock had pushed past her O-ring into her ass. Before tonight, she was slated to be The Future of women’s wrestling, but at present she couldn’t picture a future that didn’t involve Flair’s fuckstick penetrating her back hole. She was so afraid of what this night would entail and it had never been more clear how rational that fear was, because she seriously never wanted Charlotte to stop sodomizing her. She was a butt buster, not a butt slut, so why did she actually want this anal pounding to last? Why did the mental image of her rectum being as rigorously ruined as The Staten Island Princess’s seem more and more captivating to her by the second? 

Perfectly displaying how fast and far she had fallen, Asuka gave a soft whimper.

“Don’t stop.”

Her voice was as small as a mouse’s but Charlotte heard her loud and clear. She had done it. Holy shit, she had done it. She wasn’t sure how but her skilled topping had already caused the once fearsome fighter to start transitioning into one of her many anal whores. The Queen was always proud of her abilities, but if she could really convert the mighty Asuka to be a full time sub, she would actually be untouchable.

“What was that, Asuka? What did you just say?” The Queen teased her prey.

Asuka could feel her eyes water, the humiliation really kicking in. She didn’t have to repeat herself. She could pretend she never begged for this buttfucking to continue like a little weak bitch would. She could stay silent and maintain her self-esteem and worth. But she could also ensure that this heavenly rear ramming would continue by giving Charlotte what she wanted.

“Don’t stop.” Asuka reiterated, this time a little louder.

“SPEAK UP!” The Queen directed.

The Empress couldn’t believe she was going to do this. But alas, she was.

“DON’T STOP! PLEASE CHARLOTTE! DON’T STOP FUCKING MY ASS!”

It was then that Charlotte very deliberately pulled the 6 inches she had gotten inside The Empress’s ample behind out, observing the obvious shift in mood once that cock exited the anal entrance. Her once unstoppable opponent gave such an adorable little pout and moan that Charlotte was half-tempted to put that big black dick right back inside Asuka’s ass, but she knew that she needed to show that she was calling the shots, so she decided against it. Charlotte grabbed the bottle of lube and applied more of it to her strap-on cock so that she could ensure the remaining length as she suspected that a butt as tight as The Empress of Tomorrow’s would really struggle to take her full twelve inches. Still, seeing her newest bottom look so dejected was so heart-wrenching that she decided to try to console Asuka in some way.

“Aw, don’t feel too bad. I just need to make sure that I can fit this whole toy up your tight ass. Here, I know something that might cheer you up. Hey Mella!”

Abruptly being pulled away from a daydream, Carmella answered on autopilot.

“Yes My Queen?”

“Give our guest a little show. Shake that perfect Staten Island booty.”

Knowing that Flair couldn’t see her reaction, Miss Money In The Bank rolled her eyes as this was an action the daughter of wrestling royalty had regularly requested from her. Nevertheless, she complied, twerking her ass while still doing her best to hold onto her cheeks, looking like an absolute buffoon, and in that moment, she really was. She was merely a clown made for the amusement of a real woman, that never being more apparent then when she was shaking her freshly fucked ass.

“Mmmm, oh yeah, shake that Mella! Shake that slutty ass! You like to say ‘Mella is money’, but how much are we talking? Two dollars maybe? Aren’t you just a worthless two dollar anal whore eager to present and shake your ass for two real women? Well, one and a half real women at this point, since Asuka is already showing that she’s another pathetic butt slutt inferior to The Queen. But she could still top you, couldn’t she, Carmella? You! Are! Useless! Shit, I bet Becky would be able to top you if I made her. Mmm fuck, wouldn’t  _ that _ be hot? Though it is pretty hot just watching you twerk that sexy ass. Maybe I should make Asuka here join you. Hmmm, you want that, Asuka? You want to shake that ass down there with her?”

Despite her behavior throughout this night, Asuka outright refused to bring herself to this level, frantically shaking her head ‘no’, dread visible in her eyes. Charlotte smirked.

“Ok, ok, not tonight. But you will. Now get ready for the rest of my cock!”

Measuredly, The SmackDown Women’s Champion slowly slid the first 6 inches back into Asuka’s ass and reveled in hearing her cries of pleasure. Meanwhile, Asuka was mesmerized by the little performance The Princess was putting forth. This ‘dance’, if you could really call it that, was way more entertaining than any moonwalk she had ever done as it had The Empress literally drooling over that pert posterior--which was an encouraging sign! Maybe she wasn’t as far gone as she had expected if she still had dreams of fucking this ass. Unfortunately, those thoughts quickly got negated as she felt the next 2 inches of Charlotte’s strap-on enter her backside and gave another enthusiastic moan. Yes, there was still a hint of hurting in her cries, but the pleasure exceptionally outweighed the pain. 

“Mmm yeah, take that Asuka! Take this cock until you become a mindless little fucktoy like the stupid self-abasing slut before you. Take my fucking cock up your ass! I beat you! I took your streak and your ass cherry because I am The motherfucking Queen.”

There was no attempt at retaliation from the allegedly tough Asuka. Instead, she delivered a pitiful groan as Charlotte pushed the remaining inches forward, Asuka now having all 12 inches of this rectum wrecker inside her rear end, which caused the humbled Superstar to let out her loudest moan yet. For her part, Flair giddily giggled, the sight in front of her being literal perfection. She had an obedient pure bottom like Carmella shaking her finest asset, and she had a once dominant woman absolutely loving getting her ass penetrated for the time. Her enjoyment was only heightened once she began increasing the pace of her pooper pounding, which once again made Asuka howl with pain at first, but that faded fast this time, Charlotte’s midway lube break doing wonders to guarantee The Empress would feel at ease.

As Asuka did nothing but wail with ecstasy at the switch to this more rapid tempo, a horrifying thought crossed her mind--What if she wasn’t allowed to cum? Charlotte had set a precedent with Carmella earlier that orgasming wasn’t a given and Asuka really couldn’t bear the thought of it. Asuka needed to cum. Fuck, Asuka really needed to cum from another girl’s dildo in her ass, but she wasn’t even sure if she was that ashamed anymore. Charlotte Flair was so effortlessly efficient at being a top. She felt stupid that she ever thought she could be her equal or that she ever thought she could beat her. Nobody could beat Charlotte. Maybe every now and again someone would get some fluke-y roll up win or maybe even get a legit clean pinfall or submission on her. But they hadn’t beaten her. Not truly. Because when it came to the bedroom, The Queen was unbreakable, further displaying her dominance by switching positions, pushing Asuka over so she was face down and ass up. God, could The Queen’s superiority be anymore clear?

After an embarrassingly long time of keeping The Empress in that position, Charlotte lifted the other woman’s head up and asked her a question that sounded like music to her ears.

“Are you ready to cum, slut?” The muscular blonde growled. 

There was a slight pause. Despite Asuka’s enjoyment of everything, it wasn’t lost on her that this could permanently damage her reputation. But she wasn’t sure she cared anymore.

“Yes.” The longest-reigning NXT Women’s Champion eventually responded.

“Well…” Charlotte contemplated. “Then say you’re my bitch.”

Those words hit Asuka like a semi--a semi that could probably fit inside the gaping crater that was Asuka’s ass at present. She wanted to cum. She NEEDED to cum. But was she willing to give everything up for this climax? All the hard work she had put in for over three years--could she really sacrifice everything just for a fleeting moment of euphoria? 

As if those words were finally what she needed to ‘Hulk up’, Asuka took a firm stance.

“No.”

Ok, well the idea was for Asuka to take a firm stance, but her voice quavered a bit. She didn’t sound anywhere near like the confident chaotic force most fans had come to know her as. But still, she at least was able to shut Charlotte down.

“Excuse me?” The Queen asked, a trace of rage stirring in her voice.

“No. I won’t say it.”

Charlotte was incredulous. Asuka surely couldn’t deny something so obvious. The dominant blonde had clearly wiped the floor with this once dominant woman. Yet, she also had a bit of respect for her stubbornness. Asuka hadn’t built herself to be an unbeatable force in order to become a full time sub at the first given opportunity. Besides, it had been near forever that Charlotte had a challenge when it came to breaking someone. So instead of offering her usual punishment, Flair decided to settle.

“Fine. But I promise I’ll have you as submissive as Carmella by the end of the year.”

Asuka offered a brief chortle in retort, even if she didn’t definitively disbelieve the dom’s words. Seeing that she had come so close to breaking after one night with The Queen, she struggled to see a future in which Charlotte didn’t fully have her in her grasp. The woman was so inconceivably talented as a top that bending over for her was actually fun. Her top notch topping skills were further highlighted when she gave her next demand.

“Asuka, get up!”

The longest reigning NXT Women’s Champ did what she was told, though she wasn’t super quick on the draw since her first time being dominated had drained her of her normal abundance of energy. As she stirred to her feet, The Queen very calmly and quickly rose to hers and gave orders to her other bitch.

“Hey Mella, turn around! I want you to see this.”

“Yes my Queen.” The Staten Islander replied, relieved she didn’t have to remain in this perpetual state of twerking and excited to watch Charlotte do what she did best.

Once both Asuka and Charlotte were off the bed and on their feet, Flair grabbed a hold of the former Joshi star’s left wrist and put it behind the Empress’s back and then did the same with the right.

“Lean forward.” The 6 time champion instructed.

Asuka bent over at the waist, her wrists restrained by the tough blonde’s strong hands. She thrusted her cock forward and The Empress’s ass had becoming so acclimated to its purpose for tonight’s proceedings that she was almost capable of getting every single inch inside her anal passage with that first thrust. That wasn’t to say this penetration was without any agony on the part of Asuka, who emitted an ear piercing yelp of suffering as this was the shortest amount of time in which she had received so much of this fake cock up her ass. But like every other time in which this 12 inch toy had infiltrated her ass hole tonight, her discomfiture dimmed and delight took over, her moans growing louder and louder. Flair began ramming that rectum wrecker in and out of the other woman’s shithole with great force, really settling into a rhythm. Each time the manmade fucktoy pushed into the deepest part of her bowels weakened Asuka, the once dominant woman eventually becoming so feeble that Charlotte’s hold on her was the only thing keeping her from collapsing. Despite this debilitation, The Nature Girl persisted, continuing to penetrate her rival’s tight anus at an extreme speed. 

“Mmm fuck Asuka, your tight ass feels so good around my cock. I can’t believe you seriously never had your anal cherry popped. I mean I’m glad because it’s an honor for me to take your streak, honor, AND virginity but still, your butt was MADE for fucking so it’s surprising nobody else has done it. Fuck, listen to you moan. Yeah-fucking-right you’re a top. You love this! You love getting your ass fucked by another woman, and I’ll make sure to make you my bitch so you can get more of what you love. Maybe not tonight, maybe not tomorrow, but soon. We both know it’s only a matter of time.”

The dominant blonde’s words sent Asuka immensely close to climaxing. She was already close but that had really provided an extra push for her. She knew what was about to happen and she gamely accepted it. 

“OHHHHH FUUUUCK!!!” Asuka screamed as she squirted, some of her hot girl cum landing near Carmella, who happily lapped it up.

That squeal and orgasm perfectly encapsulated Asuka’s quote unquote WrestleMania moment. She had come in with so much hype only to be outshone by her superior. Yes, it was unmistakable now, Charlotte Flair was her superior, and she was very literally beneath her once Flair let go of her wrists and she collapsed down onto the hotel room carpet. A loud ‘woo’ from Charlotte echoed across the room and echoed inside Asuka’s mind. In fact, it was one of the last sounds Asuka even registered as her consciousness drifted away, the Empress entirely exhausted from these sordid sexcapades.

After admiring the sight of her rival laid out, Charlotte turned to her favorite pet. 

“Mella, get over here and suck Asuka’s ass off my cock.”

“Yes my Queen.” Miss Money In The Bank replied as diligently as ever, crawling over to the champ.

Flair smirked. It was official: no one was ready for Charlotte. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
